The circuitry for electronic devices, such as consumer electronics, is typically fabricated in silicon in one or more integrated circuits (ICs). The ICs are typically powered by a DC supply voltage which may be generated internally by the electronic device using an AC/DC converter, or generated externally, such as by a host of the electronic device, or using a plug-in AC/DC adapter. The ICs are typically fabricated to withstand a specified maximum DC supply voltage above which the ICs may be damaged typically from overheating. To protect against an overvoltage event, the prior art has employed a power transistor (e.g., a power FET) connected in series with the supply voltage and the ICs, including control circuitry for controlling the gate of the power transistor in order to turn-off the transistor and disconnect the supply voltage from the ICs, or regulate the power transistor to limit the maximum supply voltage applied to the ICs. However, the gate control circuitry for the power transistor is typically powered by the supply voltage and therefore subject to damage from overheating during an overvoltage event. If the gate control circuitry is damaged due to an overvoltage event, it is effectively the same as blowing a fuse since the power transistor remains off. Although blowing a fuse may protect the rest of the IC circuitry, as well as prevent the electronic device from catching fire, it also disables the device until the gate control circuitry can be repaired or replaced.